captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Cruyfford/Techniques
This is the section about Brian Cruyfford's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Air shots *'Direct Break Shot': He jumps, leaning his body to the side as he unleashes a direct volley. The powerful attack sends the ball flying directly towards the goal, only for it to suddenly drop low just before hitting it. *'Proven Ace': Even surrounded by opponents, he manages to put a backspin on the ball with sole of his foot and sends it forward. The spinning ball rebounds to him and he sends off a volley shot. *'Spinning Volley': He puts a backspin on the ball and uses a jumping volley when it comes back to slam it into the goal. *'Spiral Jumping Volley': The special shot used by Brian Cruyfford in a match against Japan. He jumps at an aerial ball, spinning his body fiercely to impact the ball with incredible force. Ground shots thumb|185px *'Spiral Shot': Cruyfford uses this special shot to catch the opposition's keeper off-guard. He twists his body around as far as possible, shooting in the opposite direction to that his pivot foot is facing in. *'Break Shot': He kicks the ball with his right leg, putting all his strength into it, and sends it straight towards the goal at rocket speed. *'Mukaiten (No Rotation) Shot' Cooperative tactics *'Off-side Trap': A special tactic to make the opponent commit an offside offence by making the defense line go up with the right timing. *'Total Football': The combination play that the Netherlands players astound the world with. They confuse their opponents with fluid positioning and graceful passes, and break through their defense. **'High Speed Formation': A special movement of the Total Football play. Defensive techniques *'Break Tackle': Reading the path of the opponent's dribble, the player slides in, kicking the ball with so much power that the impact knocks the opponent away, nipping the other team's attack in the bud. *'Swift Interception': It relies on the player's natural reflexes and agility. He moves swiftly, intercepting incoming passes. *'Speed Tackle': This powerful tackle is used at a high speed. The player slides in a straight line towards the ball. Dribble *'Cruyff Turn': A dribble that takes his opponents by surprise. He moves the ball to his pivoting foot on the inside, turning quickly and leaving his opponents behind. thumb|185px *'Heel Lift': In this technique, the player kicks the ball up with his heel, sending it over the heads of his opponents, then slips past them while the ball is outside their field of vision. Cruyfford manages to do this with both feet holding the ball. *'High-Speed Scissors': This high-speed feinting dribble technique uses multiple scissors in quick succession to stun opponents and throw them off balance, allowing the player to swiftly slip past them. *'Spiral Turn': He starts in Heel Lift position but then twists around his body and bounces the ball against his opponent's feet. His opponent is then left in the air, expecting a heel-lift, allowing the player to easily leave him behind. Other abilities *'Great tactician': He is capable of foreseeing the opponent by making several hand-sign strategies with his teammates. He used this ability from the bench on the Netherlands Youth special arc and later while playing against Japan during the World Youth tournament and the Madrid Olympics tournament. Pass *'Sonic Pass': A pass relying on his quick movements and a powerful kick. He sends off an accurate pass to a team mate with the sharp route and precise control of a shot. *'Technical Pass': In order to perform this pass, which boasts unparalleled accuracy, the player must first assume the correct posture. A well-controlled pass such as this can prove to be a game-changer. Game Techniques Ground shots *'Slice Shot' (Get in the Tomorrow) Dribble *'Illusion Strike' (Get in the Tomorrow) Notes Category:List of techniques